


Paper,we're risk taker

by txthomegyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: First story, Long au, M/M, angst?fluff?idk, bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txthomegyu/pseuds/txthomegyu
Summary: Taehyun loves to write poem,he loves to express his emotions using paper and pen but one day he lost his journal and someone found it,the school president Choi BeomgyuConfidence suddenly run in his blood. "You're cute" Beomgyu looks at him with evidence that he is shocked but the he smiled. "and I love your poems Kang Taehyun."
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 4





	1. Poem

**Author's Note:**

> \- I'm new to this and english is not my first language so bare with me!!  
> \- I think this is gonna be long  
> -please comment!give me some honest feedback, I'm practing my writing so please!!

Beomgyu is pissed. The students are shouting in the hallway like there's a festival. He wants to calm down and control his emotions but it's like they're doing it intentionally.  
If killing is not a crime I've done it already" he whispered.  
"Pres! We found a notebook!" one student shouted excitedly,he frowned.  
"Why are you reading it then? it's not yours" he said while grabbing the notebook.  
"You know curious,that is so thick we thought it's full of answer keys" the boy laughed then run to his friends. Beomgyu raised his eyebrows and laid his eyes to the notebook.  
It's just an ordinary one,color blue,really thick. Nothing special.He widen his eyes when he saw something on the edge of the book.

Kang Taehyun.

Taehyun is panicking,he can't find his notebook and his friends contacting him.  
"Hyung I'm really sorry I cannot help you with math and I'm pani-" Soobin cut his words  
"hey calm down hyunnie,we found your notebook"he immediately stop walking and focus to the call.  
"Omyghad thanks hyung I'll get it later on lunch" he sighed  
"It's not on mine"  
"On Hyuka then?" he asked going to his class.  
"Beomgyu"  
"What?" he asked raising his eyebrows and thinking that his hyung gonnna tease him again but then he realized.  
"Hyung you're fucking kidding me" he hissed.  
"See you later hyun" the older hanged up leaving his friend panicking.

"Soobinnie hyung I'll help you with math just get that nb from him please" he is now on mission. Soobin is the school secretary in short he is interacting with beomgyu and they have a same office in short soobin can get the notebook but soobin is strong doesn't giving up even taehyun giving him a thousand cute poses.  
"Hyun why don't you just get it? it's easy just go to the office." hyuka said wanting him to calm down.  
"hyuka he's gay" soobin explained it shortly like he answered it perfectly.  
"ha? Taehyunnie beomgyu hyung is not homophobic!"  
"Kai we didn't say that he is homophobic" soobin said and pinched the younger.  
"hyuka can you get it-"  
"he can't he is going to study with me later" soobin cutting his words again.  
"You still don't want hyung?" he asked to the elder just nod,he doesn't have a choice then.

Taehyun it's just beomgyu,you don't need to panic,you'll be okay he said on his mind but his heart is shouting.

He is now on the front of student council office hesitating but he opened the door  
"I'm so sorry!"he exclaimed. When he opened the door it is the same time beomgyu gonna open the door and they are both shocked.  
"You should've knock first!" beomgyu shout, hands in his forehead. Taehyun didn't answer,he don't know what to say.  
Great job Taehyun,first interaction you already pissed him off.  
"What are you doing here? Are you also here because you want to report the students making out on the-"  
"No!The notebook!"he immediately respond.  
"Oh I'm sorry I thought you want to report something 'cause I'm so tired of them like what the hell? why are they making out on school? The disrespect-oh I'm sorry" Beomgyu realized.  
"You're so talkative" he said noticing the older losing the confidence.  
"ah yes the notebook?here" beomgyu said out of the topic and gave him his nb.  
Confidence suddenly run on taehyun. "You're cute"he smirked, beomgyu looks at him with evidence that he is shocked but then he smiled. 

"and I love your poems Kang Taehyun."


	2. Paper

"Yeonjun hyung I'm cute right?" beomyu asked the older that looking at him with disbelief "Beomgyu you know I'm handsome right?" he patted beomgyu's head.  
"hyung your confidence is so high,I can't reach it" yeonjun just look at him  
"you're not" yeonjun answered then smirks to him and whispered   
"you're pretty" he rolled his eyes   
"someone called me cute today" beomgyu pouted.  
"gyu thousand of people always calling you cute handsome or what,what's new?"   
beomgyu didn't answer and yeonjun looks at him with serious face. He smiled a bit.He put his hand on yeonjun hands that is on the table and smiled to him,yeonjun look at what he did,he smiled "hyung it's nothing"

"Gyu I don't think you can do that alone though,we need the someone from english club for this project"  
"Soobin hyung they are busy I don't want to give them another works"  
"I know someone"soobin said and immediately caught beomgyu's attention   
"not part of any club tho but really good at writing"   
"Call him then" Soobin smiled and immediately called his friend. 

Beomgyu put his head on desk,he is exhausted,being president of school is a lot of work. Even he is just sitting,his mind never stop thinking. His project is to publish a magazine of the school. It's like memories and it is also his way to promote the school but the problem are the english and journalism club are preparing for a competition. The other officers of student council already have their duties,they just need a writer. 

"He's on his way gyu" soobin said patting his head. "don't stress yourself so much"   
"can't help but to worry" he pouted and make a small noise.   
Beomgyu raised his head fast when someone knock on the door,he always like this,he wants to be formal everytime but sometimes he can't stop himself from being talkative.His formality drops when he saw the person who knocks   
"You now know how to knock" he smirks.   
"Someone lecture me that I have to knock first" taehyun said and immediately look at Soobin. "You need my help?" he asked.  
"Uhm yes we need your help" soobin smiled.  
"Sit down first Taehyun-ssi" he said to taehyun and tap the sit beside him but the boy sit beside soobin and still not looking to him,he ignored that." Are you available?" Beomgyu smiled while asking Taehyun.   
The younger look at him shocked evidence on his face. "You want to date me?"   
Soobin laughed so hard and beomgyu shook his head   
"I'm asking if we're not disturbing your schedule" gyu smiled reassuring the boy that it's okay but soobin's laugh make him giggle.   
"Hyun you're embarassing" soobin slapping taehyun's shoulder while the other one is blushing.   
"I don't have schedule this time,what do you need"   
"soobin hyung please stop" he added but soobin only put his head on the desk.   
"We need a writer"  
"I'm not a writer"   
"The poem contradicts tho."  
"You open my notebook?!" the atmosphere suddenly changed  
"hyun maybe he opened it accidentally"   
"Yes! I only open the first page" he depend his self. Taehyun sighed.   
" I'm sorry I can't help" beomgyu shoulders fell and taehyun can't help but to look at him. Beomgyu is sad and he is feeling guilty about it but he control himself,his schedule is hectic and he don't know if he can add more works.   
"Sorry beomgyu sunbae,soobin hyung"   
"I understand hyun" soobin smiled at him and beomgyu give him a thumbs up   
" it's okay taehyun?is it okay to call you that?" he nods   
"just call me hyung then."  
"okay hyung" he slightly bows to the two and left.

"I'm really sorry Soobin hyung" they are walking from school to their house he still saying sorry to soobin because he is really feeling guilty.   
" I understand hyun,I'm just worrried about Beomgyu" he is feeling more guilty now. "He really wants that project,he said he wants his year to be memorable." Soobin added.  
"You are our last resort but it's okay hyun!"  
"I'm sorry hyung the competition is really important to me,I can't lose it you know that" he gave a little smile to the older.   
"Taehyunnie don't be sad" hyuka joined to their conversation and gave him pats. "hyuka I'm going to take pictures of you for our magazine" soobin giggled and shake hyuka   
" Clubs always need me in terms of face ha? Am I that handsome?" he posed like a model and taehyun gave him disgusting looks. Soobin just giggle at them.

Taehyun go to school without a problem,he is in good condition. He is on the way on his class now when hyuka greeted him   
"Hyunnie there's a coffee on your desk and a letter!"  
huh letter?  
"from who?" he asked,hyuka shrugs  
" I don't know didn't open it y'know privacy" he smiled, the younger still inoccent and angel,he never changed. he go to his seat and saw an americano coffee,he's sure that the person behind doesn't know him well. he opened the letter and he raised his eyebrows

" I'm a paper,   
you're the pen.  
Is the decision final can you think again?  
If it is how can I function without you then?"

ps. is this poem?or is this just rhyme?lol. looking desperate now but yes I'm desperate :((

-Beomgyu,the paper

He is lying if he denied that the letter not made him smile.beomgyu hyung what are you doing?he asked on his mind shaking his face while chuckling. He immediately put a straight face and control himself. He wanted to help really bad but saying yes to beomgyu means double-ing his work and his time preparing for debate will increase. He planned it for a long time even his schedule,if they asked for his help earlier maybe he would. He drink the americano even that's not his taste,he still appreciate the efforts and it's from beomgyu. Beomgyu.He smiled,if someone looks at him they are going to ask if he is insane,he shook his head. Calm down heart. 

The time came fast,him and hyuka is on the way to cafeteria when someone grab his wrist.   
"Hey Taehyun!Lunch with us? I'll treat you!"Beomgyu looks a sunshine for Taehyun.Beomgyu's smile will make you smile and honestly it radiates energy.   
"Beomgyu if you run like that again I'll fucking kill you"  
"hyung shut up!" he glared at the older and laid his eyes to taehyun waiting for the answer of the younger.   
"I'm sorry,I can't help you and I'm with hyuka and soobin hyung"   
"oh?hi hueningkai!"   
"hi hyung!We will join you!" he cling to beomgyu.   
"oh?gyu?you have other friends?" "hyung I'm famous too!" yeonjun didn't mind gyu and give handshakes to taehyun "I'm Yeonjun just call me hyung"   
"call him hag"   
"oh shut up"  
"I'm Taehyun"he slightly bow to the older,beomgyu pouted at him.  
"lunch?"beomgyu looked at him wishing he would agree.  
"I'll join but it's still a no" gyu nodded at him,he smiled.

Beomgyu grow as a competitive man and with a strong determination. What Beomgyu want beomgyu gets.The lunch goes well but Taehyun barely talk to him. He's disappointed,he thought Taehyun will agree easily but he is wrong. They are on the way now on their building,taehyun is with him while the others go to their respective classes.   
"-maybe 2 months it's done already,your competition is on 5 months right? wow you're amazing" beomgyu being talkative as ever.  
"hyung I'm not dumb I know what you're doing" he pouted,he really don't know how to be subtle.   
"sorry" he said in low voice the younger just nod.   
"I'll go now" he smiled bitterly seeing taehyun walking away from him. 

It hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not long for a chapter,I'll edit the grammatical errors once I finished it but I think this is gonna be long. Please give feedbackksss!

**Author's Note:**

> you can put your feedbacks on my cc too!! https://curiouscat.qa/txthomegyu


End file.
